Merry Christmas
by Straw-hat-Writer
Summary: No real summary for this actually, just a short christmas fic about the Straw Hats I wanted to do. Yaoi fluff with the pairing SanjixLuffy. If you don't like, don't read. Reviews would be nice. Rated T for to be safe.
1. It's Christmas

**A short fic I'm doing about Christmas with the One Piece crew. I also wanted to do the pairing SanjixLuffy because I like it and you don't see it too often. So why not combine the two? It was intended to be a OneShot, but there was too much for it to be one chapter. So, it might be 3-4 chapters if I don't get carried away. (:3) So, I hope you like what I have so far!

* * *

**

Merry Christmas

The sun crept up from behind the grey clouds of the dawning day. What little shining rays that came through the openings of the clouds made their way into the men's cabin, landing on the face of a tired cook. His one, shown eye opened up and he glanced out the porthole at the rising sun. Heaving a sigh, he sat up and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

'Once again, I'm up early in the morning to cook for this crew. I don't mind much, since I am blessed the presence of two lovely angels,' he thought. He stood up from his hammock, and rummaged through his things to clothe himself. He decided to leave his jacket behind when he noticed Luffy curled up in a ball in his hammock, shivering. Sanji smiled and gently placed his jacket onto him, seeing his face relax into content. As he pulled away his hand, Luffy suddenly reached out and grabbed it unconsciously.

"L-Luffy?" he stuttered quietly. He stood there, blushing a pinkish blush. Luffy gently let go of his grip and Sanji quickly made his way to the deck. When he opened the floor door, he was greeted by falling snow. He hastily closed the door to not disturb his fellow roommates and ran to the kitchen, rubbing his arms to warm him up. After closing the door to the cold, he noticed the calendar said the 25th of December. Christmas day.

"This day… is nothing special. Just cook for the people and make them happy," he said to himself, sighing as he began his day making a Christmas meal. As he created these holiday delicacies, the door opened with a soft creak. Sanji turned around to see a drowsy Luffy clutching onto his jacket with one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other.

"Sanji?" he asked after blinking a couple of times. He sneezed and quickly closed the door behind him. He shook the snow from his head, and took a seat next to Sanji on a stool.

"Luffy? What are you doing up at this time?" he asked, a bit nervous if Luffy saw what he was cooking. Luffy sniffed and groaned a bit, making him pull the jacket closer over him.

"Nothing. I woke up and saw you walk out, so I followed you," he answered in a weak tone. Sanji looked concerned at Luffy and felt his forehead. His eyes widened at the high fever that the captain had. He took off his apron, and carried Luffy to a rest bed in the kitchen. He laid him down as Luffy looked up at him.

"You should rest, ok?" Luffy looked up at him with tired eyes, smiled and quickly dozed off again. The blonde haired cook returned back to his work, preparing a pot of soup for the sick boy as well.

'What is the meaning of this holiday anyway?' he thought to himself as he quietly worked. What he had seen as Christmas was people coming into the restaurant in winter clothing, ordering the holiday special, and sharing a nice night together. But… he spent his holiday behind the stove and about the tables, watching them have a good time. Zeff was always too busy during this time of year to do anything special. But this isn't what bothered him the most. What did was the fact that this holiday, unlike most, brought love to all. Something he longed for so much.

"Sanji," he heard from behind him. Luffy had gotten up to see why Sanji was making such a ruckus with the knife while cutting. He blushed at his uncontrollable emotions and thinking, and just shook his head. "Sanji, can I help?" asked the captain.

"It's ok. You should rest," he assured. He poured out some of the soup and handed it to Luffy. The boy placed it on the counter beside Sanji's workplace and began eating slowly while watching him. He smiled brightly as the warmth of the soup entered him. Soon, he had finished the entire pot as Sanji finished setting up the bird into the oven for the day.

"Sanji makes the best soups!" exclaimed Luffy as he put his dish away in the sink. The cook smiled at him, unnoticeable blushing. The boy laid down on the rest bed as Zoro and Nami entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Nami-swan," he swooned. Zoro sat on a barrel by the table when he noticed Luffy lying on the rest bed. Nami went over to check the boy as Zoro glanced over at Sanji.

"You enjoy this morning?" he grunted, trying to imply something. Sanji merely glared at him, but quickly changed to a grin and answered mockingly, "In fact, I did. Thanks for asking." Usopp and Chopper came in wearing their matching sleeping gowns, rubbing their tired eyes. Robin followed and closed the door behind them.

"Morning, Cook-san," she greeted with her warming smile. Sanji swooned, his right eye replaced suddenly with a heart. A loud yawn was heard and all heads turned towards the tired and sick captain. He looked around the room to see everyone looking at him with concern.

"Where'd everybody come from?" he asked dazedly. They all laughed and sat down to a breakfast meal. Sanji served out Christmas tree pancakes and a drink he called Snow Elixir. Luffy managed to sit up after struggled a bit, peering at the table while smelling the aroma of the food.

"Don't worry," assured Sanji, "I didn't forget you." He brought over a plate of the food and set it down for Luffy. Before he could return to the table, Luffy grabbed onto his sleeve and looked up at him.

"Sit with me?" he asked childishly, smiling brightly as usual. Sanji felt like blushing again, but knew he'd never hear the end of it with Zoro. He nodded, and sat with his legs crossed on the floor. Luffy ate unusually slow, but then again he _was_ sick. By the time he had finished eating, everyone else had left the kitchen.

"Now, to wash the dishes," he said with a sigh. He collected the plates and brought them over to the sink as he ran the water. He poured a bit of soap into the mixture as well, and began scrubbing at the plates. Luffy came up behind him and decided to help.

"Here," said Sanji as he handed the wet, soapy plate to Luffy. He rinsed it off and tossed it back into the sink, breaking it. Sanji was about to yell at Luffy when he saw him cringe, shutting his eyes. Sanji blinked a few times, and softened his emotions enough to pat Luffy on the head and tell him to be more careful next time.

"Sorry, Sanji!" he happily apologized as he smiled, showing a bit of soap on his nose. Sanji cupped Luffy's face in his hand and gently wiped it off with his thumb. Luffy blushed with his dumb smile as Sanji smiled as well. The two continued their quality time together as two of the crewmembers snuck away from the porthole from outside.

* * *

**Lots of fluffness so far, and probably more to come! Luffy is sooo cute I love him. That's why he's the main charcter in most of my fics. (:3) I wonder who those two crewmembers could be?? So, hope ya liked it and please review! I might update it tomorrow, but i'm not too sure cause I have a french exam to study for. Last update for today, so i'm off, off and away! (RHYMES! XDD)**


	2. Decorating Merry!

**Yay! Chapter 2 of Merry Christmas! I hope I conclude this before Christmas. But that's not something to fret about now! Enjoy more of the Christmas Yaoi fluff of Sanji and Luffy! 

* * *

**

Decorating Merry!

"Did you see that?" exclaimed Usopp in a whisper. Nami was staring at the porthole in disbelief in what she just saw. She shook it out of her and stood back up, dusted herself off, and went to get the newspaper. Usopp just watched as she left the question hanging in the air and shrugged.

"I must be over reacting. It's just Sanji. There's nothing to worry about, he's head over heels for women," reasoned Usopp as he, too, got up. He stretched a bit and went down to the men's quarters to grab his coat.

"There," said Sanji as he peered at his reflection in the clean plate. "All clean and ready for tonight." Luffy smiled at himself in the reflection with Sanji and placed it into the cabinet gently.

"Come on, Sanji! It's time to decorate Merry!" he reminded, dragging Sanji along with him. The cook stood his ground though, and halted Luffy to a stop.

"I can't. I have to cook the meal for tonight. Don't you, of all people, want a good meal tonight?" he asked, shaking his arm loose of the captain's grip. Luffy pouted at him, but thought of a quick solution. He ran to the door, swung it open, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "ZORO! WAKE UP!" Shaken by the sound, the swordsman shot up from the snow and fell on his face.

"What?" he yelled grumpily. "I was sleeping!"

"Come here, come here!" insisted the captain. Reluctantly, the first mate got up and walked to the kitchen, closing the door behind him. He shook off the snow on his green hair and glared tiredly at the captain.

"Now, what do you want?" he asked, rubbing his aching head. Luffy smiled his widest and pointed at the stove with the roasting bird.

"Take Sanji's directions to cook the food so he can decorate Merry!" explained the captain.

"You woke me up for that?" he exclaimed, a vein popping on his head. Sanji sighed, and walked back to the counter, grabbing his pink apron. Luffy ran towards him and stopped him. Looking at him with big eyes, he said, "Sanji. You work all the time, even when you were at the Baratie. You need to take a break and enjoy Christmas!" Zoro watched out of the corner of his eye as the two bickered about the problem and sighed.

"Alright," he announced. "Love-cook. Tell me what to do, and I'll take care of the rest." Sanji looked at him, astounded, and grinned. Luffy cheered and waited, patiently, as Sanji explained the steps for the dinner as well as write it down. As soon as Zoro nodded his green head, Luffy dragged the cook out to the deck with a bag of decorations.

'Idiot of a captain, but whatever it means to make him happy,' thought the green haired swordsman. 'This holiday's making me soft…' he added.

Sanji pulled out a long string of silver tinsel that flashed in the light of mid day. He handed one side to Luffy just before he shot up to the main sail, and tied the end to the main sail. He lightly held it in his hands as he swung down and around the mast, wrapping it in tinsel.

"We're decorating Merry? I want to help!" exclaimed Usopp. Luffy smiled and agreed, reached into the bag, and pulled out green tinsel.

"We can wrap this around Merry's neck!" he suggested. Usopp gladly agreed and ran to the head to do his job. Sanji was hanging stars over the side of the ship when Luffy turned to see. He smiled and ran over to the cook again, sitting on the edge, no worry at all of possibly falling in the ocean. "Isn't this fun? Merry's going to look all pretty!"

"Even if it is work," he admitted, "I'm actually enjoying myself!" Luffy laughed and ran back to the bag to look for more decorations to hang up. He pulled out a box full of decorative, glass, Christmas tree spheres. The captain looked around for a second, and thought.

"Where's the Christmas tree?" he asked aloud. Sanji looked behind him, as well as Usopp, and wondered the same thing. How could there be Christmas without a Christmas tree? The straw hat boy groaned and whined a little before seeing Nami's miken trees. "Nami! Can we use your miken trees?" She looked up from the newspaper she was reading and stared at him. The navigator returned to her paper and added sternly, "No!"

"Why not?" he whined again, pouting. Sanji walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, and explained, "They belong to Nami-san, so if she says no, it's no. They're her treasure, just like your hat is to you, remember?" Luffy looked up at him, as if he just realized something important, and smiled.

"Sorry, Nami!" he added, before bounding off to decorate something else.

'He listens to him so well,' she thought. 'I suppose it wouldn't hurt… I'm turning soft, aren't I?'

"Luffy! I change my mind. You can decorate the trees, but only if you promise to take care of them." The air headed captain turned his head, and grinned as big as ever. He ran over to the trees and began decorating them as careful as he could. Sanji laughed, and went over to help him. The two laughed and smiled as they worked together, every now and then, one of them blushing from hand contact.

OoOoOoOoO

"Whew!" sighed Luffy as he settled down next to Sanji while leaning against the wall. "We're done! Now, Merry's pretty for the holidays!" The cook chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly, Luffy sneezed, so hard that his hat even fell off.

"Aw, man! I'm sick again!" he groaned. Sanji glanced over at him with expressionless eyes, thinking of what to do. He sighed, grabbed Luffy's hat, and pulled the captain close to him. Luffy blushed at first, but smiled happily shortly afterwards. Sanji placed the hat back on his friend as he snuggled in closer to him.

'I never knew I'd feel so warm after decorating in the bitter cold with someone… and even warmer by just sitting with them.'

* * *

**The holidays soften even the hardest of hearts. My proof? Zoro and Nami. XD So? Tell me what you think! Reviews would be really nice! See ya next chapter with more christmas fun! **


	3. Baking Cookies

**Sorry for ralking so long to update this one. I was distracted by other stories. Anyway, the plan for this one is to have it finished ON Christmas day, as suggested by one of my reviews. So, tomorrow will be update day, and the last chapter will be posted on Christmas Day. I hope you enjoyed the SanjixLuffy-ness and here's chapter 3!

* * *

**

Baking Cookies

"What should we do now?" asked the somewhat sickly captain. "We already decorated Merry, and a Christmas tree." He placed his chin in his hands in thought while the cook began worrying about the kitchen. After another sneeze from the captain, Sanji found no choice but to go back inside for him to rest again.

"But, Sanji…" whined Luffy as he was being dragged into the kitchen, which was filled with rich aromas from the food that Zoro was able to prepare. The boy no longer fought back and just ran to sit on his little rest bed. The swordsman turned around, rubbing the back of his head tiredly and releasing a probably long held yawn.

"Let's see where you messed up, Marimo," commented Sanji. Zoro merely glared and stood back to wait for dismissal from the kitchen. The blonde man wafted the smell towards him, checked the tenderness, and took a small bite of everything. Surprisingly to Zoro, he was free to go with any back talk needed. "You did good, shitty swordsman." With a smile, Zoro replied, "Right back at ya, cheese head." With that, the green haired man left, not without a sense of awkwardness following him after that encounter.

"Hee hee. Sanji's grown soft from Christmas," giggled the captain from under his straw hat. The cook smirked and began another recipe as Luffy crawled over in curiosity. He poked his eyes above the counter and looked at Sanji's moving hands. He was kneading some dough in a bowl, adding flour every now and then to keep it from sticking. "Sanji! Can I do that?" he asked excitedly. Seeing that it couldn't hurt much, Sanji couldn't say "no" and moved for the captain.

"Did you wash your hands?" he asked before Luffy could get started. He immediately stopped, turned on the sink water and began washing his hands before starting. Sanji smiled, pleased that the captain was in a listening mood, and tended to the bird for a moment. After drying his hands, Luffy kneaded his hands into the dough, laughing from the ticklish feeling it gave him.

"It-it tickles!" he laughed, trying to pull out one of his rubbery hands. He was able to do so… not without sending a chunk of the dough at Sanji's face. Luffy panicked for a second, but just started laughing again when he saw Sanji's face covered in flour and sticky dough. He walked towards the bowl, grabbed a piece, and threw it at Luffy, only having it miss and hit the wall.

"Hey, get back here!" he yelled playfully, grabbing another piece and throwing it. This time it hit Luffy right in the mouth, where he promptly swallowed the piece whole. His face beamed, right when another one hit him in the face. He pulled it off and ate it too.

"This is tasty! What is this?" he asked licking his flour covered lips. Sanji laughed at the blotches of white all over the captain even though he didn't look any better himself.

"It's called cookie dough. I _was _going to make cookies-"

"Cookies?" interrupted the captain with his face beaming. "We have to make cookies! We have to!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down," laughed the cook as he got back up from the floor. He gathered the ingredients and began kneading them together again, this time Luffy adding the flour every now and then. Soon, the dough was spilt up evenly onto a pan, covered, and slid into the oven along with the bird.

"Isn't Christmas fun? Making food, decorating, and… making food," repeated the captain, unable to think of something else at the moment. The sun was still creeping its way up the sky, only being early morning so far. Sanji sighed and thought back to his time at the Baratie, when he had baked not only cookies, but other pastries as well. When he'd pass them out, their faces would beam and they'd be happy. He smiled along with them, but that was just a mask for the Christmas season.

"Sanji?" asked a voice from outside his thoughts. He snapped back to reality and shook his head. "What's wrong, Sanji?" he asked again.

"Nothing, nothing," he answered, embarrassed to have worried his captain. Luffy was feeling much better now, no sneezing, sniffling, or groaning. But he did sneeze eventually, due to the flour covering all of his face. Sanji did too, afterwards grabbing a towel and washing off his face. He rinsed it with water and handed it to the boy. Luffy rubbed his face in the warm towel and handed it back, his black hair still covered in white.

"Take off your hat, Luffy," commanded Sanji while rinsing off the towel again. He did as told, and Sanji began wiping his hair with the semi-wet towel. Luffy sat patiently, smiling and fiddling with his hat. After finishing, he pulled the towel back to look at his hair, all messy but clean. The boy looked up and smiled, making Sanji blush slightly.

"Ding!" went the timer and the cookies were now ready to take out. Sanji opened the oven, reached in with his mitts, and pulled out the tray of fresh cookies. Luffy reached for one, only to be slapped on the hand by his cook.

"Sanji, I want one!" he whined, rubbing his stinging hand.

"Think, idiot. It just got out of the oven. We have to let it cool or else you'll be burning the inside of your mouth," he said in his cold tone. Luffy stuck his tongue out and turned around with his arms crossed in front of him. Suddenly, Usopp and Chopper came through the door and saw the mess that was made.

"What happened in here?" asked Chopper looking around when his and Usopp's eyes spotted the cookies that Sanji was holding. They ran over and shot their hands towards it only to be stopped by a cross Luffy.

"You can't eat it yet. It just got out of the oven, and I don't want you guys burning your throats! You can eat it later, ok?" The two looked at him confused and shocked, but quickly nodded and returned to the snowy day outside. The captain grinned, grabbed a rag, and began cleaning up the flour while Sanji set the tray to cool by an open porthole. He was speechless and just as surprised as the other two were. When did Luffy become so mature?

"What was that?" asked Sanji while cleaning his hands.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" answered the captain, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand as if he had been working all day.

"What you said to Usopp and Chopper. What made you say that?" The captain grinned and pointed at his cook, making him blush for no apparent reason.

"If you kept me from burning myself, I think it would be smart to keep the rest of the crew from burning themselves too," he answered, getting back to work on cleaning the kitchen. The cook quietly grabbed a warm cookie off the tray and snuck up from behind Luffy. He covered his eyes and told him to hold out his hand. Luffy did as told and received a warm cookie in his hand.

"Thanks Sanji!" he said. He slowly consumed the cookie, licking off the crumbs from his fingers and lips. Sanji smiled and returned to the counter as Luffy went back to work on cleaning. He smiled and thought as he leaned against the counter, helping himself to a cookie as well, 'To someone else, I made cookies, gave them to someone, and made them happy, nothing different from the Baratie. But, it's still different, very different because… I'm not wearing the mask.'

* * *

**Ok, the ending's a little weird but I tried to tie it into something I added about Sanji's past. XD Sanji and Luffy got a cookie. :3 I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review! It'll make my Christmas a happy one!**


	4. Carols

**My computer chose the wrong day to crash... I couldn't get on the computer all day yesterday, so I couldn't work on the story. But when it did work, I had to go to my aunt's house... So I worked all day today to get it finished before Christmas was officially over. I hope you enjoyed this story because I enjoyed writing it. No more having you wait and here it is!

* * *

**

Carols

The entire kitchen had been cleaned by Luffy alone, making him and Sanji happy. He was happy from own self accomplishment, and Sanji for not having to clean it himself. The boy put the rag he used away and went outside to see the mast turned into something resembling a chimney. Nami even allowed her mikan tree to be moved by the mast to have more of a Christmas feel to it. Luffy jumped from the upper deck, thrilled about the overall Christmas sprit of his crew. He looked at the mast and Christmas mikan tree admiringly and grinned his trademark grin, everyone unable to resist smiling as well.

"Thanks everyone!" he yelled and gave everyone a hug, even the guys. Zoro patted him on the head with an annoyed expression with a blush on his cheeks while everyone else happily hugged him back. Sanji smiled and observed while leaning against the railing until Luffy caught sight of him. Before any voice of objection could be heard, Luffy embraced him and hugged tightly.

"Hey, I can't breathe," he said, half jokingly and half serious. The boy loosened his grip as Sanji hugged him back. He snuggled into the cook's jacket one time before letting go and began singing at the top of his lungs.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells! Jingle all the way!" Usopp and Chopper joined in on the next line.

"Oh what fun it is to ride on a one horse open sleigh!" The three linked arms and began dancing together as they continued the rest of the song.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride on a one horse open sleigh!" They three went into a fit of laughter while Nami continued the song correctly.

"Dashing through the snow, on a one horse open sleigh," she sang as Robin joined in next, "O'er the hills we go, laughing all the way!" Everyone gave a laugh to go along with the song. "Bells on bob-tails ring, making spirits bright, what fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight!" Everyone, but Sanji, joined in as the chorus was sung again.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride on a one-horse open sleigh!" Everyone started laughing as the song finished and Luffy was smiling his biggest. As soon as he caught back his breathe, he started another up-beat Christmas song with the crew singing with him as well.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly!

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!

'tis the season to be jolly!

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!

Don we now our gay apparel!

Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la!

Troll the ancient Yule tide carol!

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la la-la!''

Everyone fell into a lapse of merry laughter again before they could continue the song. Luffy fell into the snow and was laughing so hard his hat was bobbing up and down in his head. Sanji had a hand on his stomach and the other in his knee to keep himself from falling over as he laughed. He was enjoying the carols a lot more than when he was at the Baratie. He used to dread singing these songs year after year for people, but now he could enjoy them for himself though he still didn't enjoy the singing part, so he just left out on that.

"Let's sing the one about a reindeer!" yelled Luffy as he grabbed onto Chopper while smiling. He tried to get away, but was too tired from laughing.

"Chopper the blue nose reindeer

had a very shiny nose!

And if you every saw him,

You would even say it glows!

All of the other pirates,

Used to point and call him names!

They never let poor Chopper,

Play in any pirate games!

Then one foggy Christmas eve,

Luffy came and said,

"Chopper with your nose so bright,

won't you join my crew tonight?

Then all the pirates loved him,

And they shouted out with glee,

"Chopper the blue-nosed reindeer,

you'll go down in history!"

Chopper laughed at the lyrics Luffy had made up and said, "My nose isn't shiny!" Luffy shrugged, and the two waltzed about the ship while everyone laughed together. The sun crawled across the sky as the crew sang song after song of holiday cheer. Soon, everyone was exhausted, but happy, while lying on the cold deck, waiting for the Christmas dinner to come. Luffy looked around the deck to find that Sanji wasn't to be seen. He hopped up and snuck over to the kitchen, quietly getting in and sitting on a chair while eavesdropping on Sanji. His face brightened up as he heard Sanji quietly singing a carol.

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,

in the lane, snow is glistening

A beautiful sight,

we're happy tonight,

walking in a winter wonderland.

Gone away is the bluebird,

here to stay is a new bird

He sings a love song,

as we go along,

walking in a winter wonderland."

Luffy bobbed his head happily as Sanji continued on with the song.

"Later on, we'll conspire,

as we dream by the fire

To face unafraid,

the plans that we've made,

walking in a winter wonderland."

Smiling, the captain decided to sneak up on his cook as he hummed the tune for a while. He stood just a few paces behind Sanji when the man began the lyrics again.

"In the meadow we can build a snowman,

and pretend that he's a circus clown

We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,

until the other kiddies knock him down."

Right then, Luffy jumped up and clung onto Sanji's shoulders, wrapping his legs around the cook's waist. He was shaken at first, and was about to yell when he saw Luffy's smiling face. He smiled and continued on with his work, finishing up the song with Luffy joining him with humming.

"When it snows, ain't it thrilling,

Though your nose gets a chilling

We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,

walking in a winter wonderland.

Walking in a winter wonderland,

walking in a winter wonderland."

"Sanji, you sing so good! That was the best carol I've heard all day," he complimented, nuzzling his head against Sanji's. He rested his head on the man's shoulder and relaxed as his eyelids drooped in content. Sanji smirked, and asked, "The best, huh?" Luffy nodded tiredly, and silently fell asleep as Sanji began humming again.

* * *

**Sanji is an awsome singer, really! The "Chopper the Blue-Nosed Reindeer" thing was made up by me! It doesn't make a whole lotta sense, but it was made up by Luffy in the story so... Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and now on with the next one!**


	5. Santa Claus

**Here's a touchy subject I wanted to do, seeing Luffy has the mind of a young boy. I don't want to destroy the flow, so see you at the end of the chapter!

* * *

**

Santa Claus

When the tired boy awoke, he was laying on the rest bed. He sat up and groggily rubbed his eyes open, noticing the rich smell of food in the air. His eyes nearly shot out of his head as he saw the feast set up before him. His mouth dropped and drool ran as he gawked at the marvelous food.

"Sanji! Is this the Christmas dinner?" he exclaimed, his hands in position to grab anything and everything. The cook grinned and nodded, asking him to get up and help set the table out on deck. Actually being obedient and not gobbling up the food, he shot up from the bed and ran outside to help Zoro, who had already begun bringing out the table. Nami and Robin came in to help Sanji bring out the food.

"Ah. Nami-san, Robin-chan you don't have to bring out the food. I'll gladly do it," he tried to assure. But, the two women refused and helped him anyway, Nami explaining, "It's Christmas, remember? We'll all help you out today, though it isn't enough to repay back everything you've done for us." Sanji swooned and waltzed along side them with trays of food in his hands.

"Here! Here, Sanji! We set the table already!" exclaimed Luffy as he jumped up and down excitedly. Sanji smiled and set down the food, telling him to calm down. Being his usual bouncy self, he just smiled and left to gather Usopp and Chopper, who were sleeping by the melting snow. But, he didn't have to wake them up. The smell of the food had already done the job. The three ran to the table as the rest of the crew took a seat by the table. Everyone began eating as soon as Luffy had taken his seat, and stretched his arm.

"Man! If Santa were real, I'd ask him for a decent meal without fighting for it," commented Zoro. Luffy stopped in his frenzy of eating and gulped down what he had stuffed in his mouth before turning towards Zoro.

"What do you mean 'if'? Santa is real!" said Luffy, stretching back his arms. Zoro shook his head, and replied, "Don't tell me you still believe in Santa? Of course, he isn't real." Luffy puffed his cheeks and said a little louder, "He IS real, Zoro!" Sanji glanced at Luffy worryingly as his face grew angrier.

"Then how does he travel ALL around the world to deliver presents and everyone wakes up to them the next day?" asked Zoro, being his usual non-believing self. Luffy had had enough of arguing, and just left the table in a fit. Nami sighed annoyingly and punched Zoro in the head as hard as she could. His head fell forward and slammed into the table, leaving a small dent in the wood. Sanji placed his utensils down and quietly excused himself to the men's cabin as Luffy slammed the door shut in the kitchen.

"I should go talk to Luffy," sighed Nami as she got up from the table. But Robin stopped her with one of her Hana Hana hands and smiled from behind her wine glass. Placing it back on the table she said, "I think Cook-san will fix it all. We just have to sit back and watch." Nami, confused at what she meant, just shrugged her shoulders and hummed happily while looking at the sea as Zoro groaned from his head injury.

**OoOo In the Kitchen OoOo**

"Stupid Zoro… Santa DOES exist," muttered an angry straw hat captain as he sat by himself in the kitchen. He pouted as he ran his fingers against the grooves on the wooden table. "Why is Zoro such a meanie sometimes? Santa does exist, he just does!" But, he didn't want to stay mad on Christmas, so he got up from the table and drudged over to the door when he heard bells ringing overhead. Soon afterwards, there was a thud on the deck floorboards. He looked up through the porthole on the door and nearly fell over with glee. He swung open the door, jumped over the railing and yelled, "SANTA!"

"Ho ho ho!" said the jolly old man. He got off the tired red-nosed reindeer and put down his sack, probably full of presents. Luffy landed in front of him and his eyes gleamed with envy as Santa smiled at him.

"Hey, everyone! It's Santa!" he yelled towards the upper deck. Everyone popped up from the corner and their faces were hit with surprise. Except Zoro; he looked like he was going to burst with laughter. They all rushed over and greeted Santa Clause as he greeted everyone back. Soon, Luffy noticed something different though. "Santa, why are you so skinny?" His face went into panic as Zoro tried hard not to laugh, receiving a short glare from the bearded man.

"Eh… well, I've been… doing some exercise! It's really hard to travel around the world when you were what I weighed before," he explained in his gruff voice. Luffy tapped a fist in his palm in understanding and smirked at Zoro in a "I-told-you-so" fashion. Not that Zoro seemed to care.

"Santa, what a surprise to drop by so suddenly! It's Christmas after all," commented Nami. Santa almost fell head over heels before remembering what to say.

"Well, I wanted to save the best presents for last for the Straw Hat pirates!" he replied, petting his reindeer on the head. Luffy ran over towards it and felt it warm, soft fur.

"Wow! You look almost like Chopper!" The reindeer turned it's head and nuzzled into Luffy's rubbery face. Remembering something, Luffy quickly ran into the kitchen. Santa sighed and leaned against Chopper the red-nosed reindeer, who also sighed.

"What a nice thing for you to do Sanj- I mean, Santa," snickered Zoro before Luffy ran back out with a tray of cookies. Annoyed at the missed chance to kick Zoro in the head, Santa just stood back up straight and took the cookies, patting Luffy on the head afterwards.

"Well, sorry to all of you, but I can't stay any longer. I leave you presents, and a Merry Christmas," said Santa as he climbed back onto the reindeer. Luffy grew sad at his departure, so Santa added, "Don't be saddened. I'll always be here… as long as you believe." He smiled and began his departure just when Luffy remembered Sanji. He jumped down into the men's cabin, and looked around to find him as the trap door closed.

"Sanji! It's Santa! Sanji!" he yelled. He ran back up and when he opened the door, he found Sanji looking up at the sky in awe with Chopper on his shoulders, the reindeer rubbing it's cold nose. "You saw him too?" he asked, climbing out from under the deck. Sanji nodded and placed Chopper, who was still rubbing his nose, back on deck to talk to Usopp about it.

Luffy jumped towards the sack on the floor and yelled, "Let's open presents everyone!"

* * *

**I think it was pretty obvious who Santa was. :p I hope you liked my thoughts on how Luffy would react to meeting SANTA! Ok, i'll see you guys last chapter so I don't disrupt the flow. **


	6. The Best Present

**The final chapter posted with the other two chapters! This is the shortest because... well, you'll find out!

* * *

**

The Best Present

Luffy opened the sack, showing a whole mass of presents with everyone's names on them. He reached into the bag and pulled out a box with Nami's name on it. He turned his head and said, "This one's actually from me! I wonder how Santa got it…" Nami opened the box and reveal a shining jade bracelet rimmed in gold. She hugged Luffy, and then he gave a box to Robin.

"This one's also from me!" Shocked, she grabbed the wrapped present, and opened it to reveal a necklace on a book about adventures. She thanked him and put on the necklace while Zoro was handed a gift as well. He tore off the wrapping and held a green panda plushy in his hand. He sweated, annoyed, but thanked Luffy nonetheless. The giving and receiving went on till the sun was beginning to set. Everyone enjoyed their gift while finally settling down after a bustling Christmas day. Sanji leaned against the railing as Luffy popped up next to him.

"Sanji, where's your Christmas gifts?" he asked, taking a seat on the railing by him. The cook stretched, and replied, "I put them away. New spatulas, pans, and aprons aren't really supposed to be played with." He took a puff from his cigarette and turned towards Luffy, who was smiling very brightly for some reason.

"Luffy?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Who hasn't given you a present?" he asked playfully. Sanji counted Nami, Robin, Chopper, Usopp, and even Zoro.

"You," he said in a monotone voice. With that, Luffy pulled out from under his hat one more present that wasn't in the bag. He handed it to a surprised Sanji, and watched as his cook opened it up.

"I hope you like it," he said as Sanji pulled out a glinting, blue, chain bracelet with shark teeth charms, each one with a letter craved into it.

"All Blue…" he whispered. Luffy smiled and asked, "It's… it's not too girly?" Sanji almost burst into laughter, but just shook his head. He patted Luffy on the head, but felt bad, too. He didn't get Luffy anything like this for Christmas.

"Are you sure it's alright I didn't really get you anything this nice for Christmas? I feel like I could've given you something better," he said, putting on the bracelet and trying not to look Luffy in the eyes. Luffy turned him around and hugged him tightly, whispering, "I already have the best present of all…" Sanji pulled him away for a moment to look at the boy. His eyes softened, and Luffy smiled a warm smile.

Slowly, the two embraced again for a kiss… just as the snow began to fall once again while the stars lit up one by one. They both got what they wanted most as the best present… each other.

* * *

**I hope the ending wasn't too sappy and weird, but there you have it! The ending of this Christmas fic! I hope everyone liked it, and reviews will make my Christmas the best one! **

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all, and I wish everyone their Best Present!**


End file.
